Baby Don’t Stop Now
(PS3) (also Wii DLC) /''Best Of'' |artist= Anja |year= 2011 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (PS3) (Wii) |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |pc= Pink Yellow (2015 Mashups) |gc= Blue |pictos = 82 |nowc = BabyDontStop (JD3) LoveMe (2015) |dlc = October 7, 2011|perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Baby Don’t Stop Now" by Anja is featured as a PS3 exclusive and a Wii DLC on and on for all consoles. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short purple hair. She is wearing a tight yellow suit with a diagonal pink panel across the torso and her right arm. During the song, she becomes a static figure dancing. Background The background has an Alice In Wonderland inspired feel to it with a checkered ceiling and floor with doors on the right and left side on the walls. The background is black at certain times. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: While on your knees, slowly lift your right hand down with your left arm on your back. Gold Move 4: Put your arms (with bent elbows) in a circle. Gold Move 5: Move backwards while moving your arms in a circle. BDSNgm1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BDSNg2.PNG|Gold Move 4 Officialgmwatermarkver.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups Baby Don't Stop Now is featured in the following Mashups: * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Baby Don't Stop Now appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Charismatic Distress * Crazy Drive * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. * Tug Of War Trivia * This is the second song by Anja in the series, after Dance All Nite. It is followed by Crazy Little Thing and Brand New Start. *The original song had some lines that contain sexual references; thus, they were changed to different lyrics: ** You make me so hot is changed to Believe it or not ** Let’s do it is changed to Keep dancing ** When we make love it’s so strong, let’s do it all night long is changed to It feels so right, can’t be wrong, I knew it all along * This routine is the second routine in the series to involve zoom effect: it happens when the coach kneels on the floor and does the Gold Move before the chorus. The first occurrence was in Why? (Keep Your Head Down). * In the preview on the Wii store, the dancer and background have no effects. * In the song’s appearance in Just Dance 2015 Mashups and Party Master Modes, the pictograms are yellow instead of pink. * This is currently the only Just Dance 3 PlayStation exclusive to not be available on Just Dance Now or Just Dance Unlimited. * In ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' on Kinect, some moves using the left hand aren't counted for, despite other songs counting moves using the left hand for score. Gallery Babydontstopnowsqa.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' comeonandlovemenu.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' in the Just Dance 3 menu babydontstopnowcoach.png|Coach extraction 1 BDSNE.png|Coach extraction 2 Babydontstopnow coach xbox.png|Position of the coach as seen on the Xbox 360https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smzBflf54U0 Videos ANJA_-_Baby_Don't_Stop_Now_(Official_Audio_-_from_Just_Dance_3) Just Dance 3 Baby Don't Stop Now - Anja Just Dance Greatest Hits - Baby Don't Stop Now - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser